Online life
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: 'You can be anyone you want on this community' AU: Tatsuya Enomoto x Rikio Kamamoto


_**'You can be anyone you want on this community'**_

It sound like a catchy site for anyone to join. For someone who'll always be one of ' _those'_ people. How they said that. How their eyes held that look as the spoke those words. Always made Enomoto want to crawl in a hole and die.

His whole life was always the same, full of second guessing himself, double checking everything, even over thinking what to say on his bio. Does he state his age? What if people judge him on that? Ever so shy. Does he talk first? Or let someone say a greeting first?

His slender fingers hover his keys on the chat room that was discussing hobbies. The random topic of the day was talking about comic book made into movies. Like it or hate it?

He's read every single one of the X-men, spiderman, avengers, batman, superman, even all the other ones marvel released. When he had free time, he wouldn't mind seeing the newest movie for them. Some of the actor they got to play each character were okay but other were poorly planned.

 **Kamamoto:** "I think they should pay more attention to the plot. Instead of the actor for each role." Reading over the newest comment by someone named 'Kamamoto'. "I notice the plot lacks if they only push certain names."

Once more his fingers hover over the keys. Enomoto wanted to agree..but what if he did. What if he agree but there was a typo or worst it didn't make any sense. If worst come to worst he could always set fire to his computer instead of being know as the person who made the typo.

 **Enomoto:** "I have to agree. I been noticing the same thing. If some big name actor got the role of the main superhero or villain, it's always them standing around posing.." It sound like what he thought in his head. Reading it over before deleting it like four times before closing his eyes hitting the post button.

Using his last name as he's username, Enomoto, felt most comfortable being true to himself. Even if other don't really understand his logic of being cautious. _'It's better knowing what's coming.'_ Is how he liked his life to be.

 **K:** "Thanks, Enomoto, for understanding and finally being that person who get it." Okay the gas can was a bit much to have sitting beside his desk once reading someones reply.

Smiling a bit thinking of what to say next. Once you get the shy man talking about what he enjoys. Nothing in this world can stop him but his ability to over think of what to say and how to say it.

 **E:** "I also don't enjoy how they change canon story lines in most superman movies. I can name off of thousand reason why this one character wouldn't say or fall in love with this said character." Trying to reach out to others when you're shy is most challenge in real life or online.

Yes this website tag line ' _be whoever you want'_ plus there a screen between you and them. The other logic is they don't know who you really are so just be whoever you want to be.

At the same time Enomoto is to honest for his own good. Maybe that's what keep him true to himself. Which make it nicer plus harder to talk to others. However when Kamamoto was online, _they_ would always talk to him, reply to topics Enomoto would try to start, even reblog post he shared.

It's gotten to the point they consider each other as a friend. Online friends are always the best. When you need them, most of the time they are always online to talk with.

Today just happen to be that day. Now everyone has this type of day. Alarm didn't go off on time, falling out of bed from panic, hot water cut out the second you apply shampoo to your hair. Thankfully the cold water still works, so the worst didn't happen. Washing out your hair with toilet water, burning your breakfast, dropping your coffee cup, a flat bike tire, couldn't flag down a cab, late to work, forgot your lunch, stay late to make up work hours, being locked inside your work office, take-out tasted gross, everything added up to possibly the worst day ever.

 **K:** "Thankfully, they didn't fire you." Telling his online friend everything that happen help made Enomoto feel a little better. "That was my day after I set fire to the stove."

 **E** : "Oh no. Do you need help finding a work? Are you going to be okay?" Enomoto finger type before his brain second guess himself. After weeks of talking he started worrying about his friend, Kamamoto. Hoping his day went pretty well or had a umbrella to keep out of the rain. Had enough to eat, if he staying warm on a cold day or cool on a hot day.

 **K:** "I'm alright. My mom just scold me for an hour about how I'm not allowed near the new stove. I guess you could say I was only fired for an hour before I was rehired."

 **E:** "?" Learning a little more about Kamamoto and his family. Family own restaurant, which he been working there since middle school, now he work there to help pay for school plus help his family out. Kamamoto taking some classes for culinary art along with business. Learning how to run his own restaurant for when his folks retire, he can continue helping them out.

 **K** : " What type of job do you work at, Enomoto?"

 **E:** "Office work mostly." Just a normal run of the mill nine to five. Nothing really special to some. But to Enomoto it was everything thanks to his co-workers.

 **K:** "I don't know if you into this. But.. I'm going to ask anyways. I have a extra ticket for that new superhero movie coming out this weekend. My friend had to bail on me." Reading the chat twice to make his eyes seen the word correctly. "I'm cool if you don't want to meet."

Pay week was sadly a week away. Which meant he was going to miss out on opening night. Missing out on the free goodies, free comic book for the movie, free poster, plus the cup and popcorn box with his character on it. Yet here stood a way to help that small dream come true. The tiny catch..Kamamoto could be a serial killer who's luring him out to murder him, chop his body up to throw into the bay or river. Or worst he could be running a human traffic ring. Trying to trick him out to kidnap so he could sell him off to some group, never seeing his home again.

 _"I'll think it over tonight."_ He really, **really** wanted to say yes! However over thinking this might be for the best. Enomoto fingers on the other hand linger over the send.

They were meeting at a public place, with other people nearby. The theater should be pretty packed in theory with opening night of a new movie.

 **E** : " What time does the movie start?" There he did it. He's finally taking a chance, his co-worker should be proud of him right now.

 **K:** "Seven." Still during daylight hours. Okay, Enomoto knows the area well, already made four to seven escape plan if things went sour.

 **E: "** Alright, I'll meet you there by six?" Hour early should give him enough time to make sure Kamamoto wasn't a crazy person. With a hour he could get all the free goodies too.

 **K:** "Here, my number. Just text me when you get there or call if you're comfortable with talking over the phone."

 **E:** "Thanks, I'll call you when I get there." He thought about posting a selfie of himself but that could scare Kamamoto away. Sharing the same brain wave almost his friend posted one of himself.

 **K:** " It's a older picture since my roommate broke my webcam. I can't post anything new."

Enomoto wasn't shock at seeing how Kamamoto truly look like. He was very handsome in his picture under the sakura trees. **E:** " You look really nice in that photo." Feeling like he should post one of himself. Only quickly rethinking that. All the one on his computer/phone made him look stupid. His hair looked messy and gross, his smile was crooked, his clothes look like he dug them out from the bottom of the laundry pile. Plus the really embarrassing one his kind friend took of him in the shower on their hot spring trip. The photo was password protected so he couldn't delete it. Thankfully he couldn't post it as well. Just in case his shaking hands click on it by a huge mistake.

Finding one from his company's party last week. It was boring looking but atleast he had his clothes on. **E:** "I know its boring."

 **K:** "You look great in it. I like the superhero t-shirt you have on. His power are awesome in the video game for him."

That part went over smoothly even if the worry wort has a nasty feeling of someone showing up in the middle of the night, dumping every photo he has on his computer/phone into this chat. Yes somehow hacking the password to post his nude picture.

 **K:** " Once I get my new webcam, we should video chat if you're okay with that."

 **E:** "That sound really nice to try."

They talked a little more about this weekend plan before calling it a night. Both of them looking forward to meeting each other for the first time.

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this seem OOC never wrote anything using this these character before. No beta so if there mistake sorry for that too. Thanks for reading~**


End file.
